Nashi's Future
by Supernerd17
Summary: A sequel to Dark Future tells of how now Nashi's future was almost turn dark
1. Birth

Natsu couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father!

The dragon-slayer thought as held onto the yelling Lucy's hand. He continued in his thoughts until an incredibly painful squeeze reached his hand and brought him back to reality.

Lucy was sweating more than she ever had in any of her battles, felt more pain than any of the of the torture she had suffered, but she knew it be worth it.

"Oh why, does labor have to be so painful?!" Lucy's barely manageable thoughts conjured.

"Come on Lucy! I know it's painful but you've gotta push through it!" Natsu said trying to be comforting to his agonized wife.

"If you hadn't felt agonizing pain like this before, I would've slapped you!" Lucy laughed dryly through gritted teeth knowing her husband had felt something similar.

Several hours later Lucy was almost done and ready for the final push.

"Alright Mrs. Heartfillia, one more." The doctor told her calmly.

Lucy's body was completely out of energy but she managed to muster one last push.

Lucy yelled with all her might and squeezed Natsu's hand full force.

Natsu felt the great pain in his hand and closed his eyes as he felt more pain then the last few pushes. It was then Natsu heard the cries of a wailing infant and felt the pressure leave his hand. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful baby with a full head of pink hair.

"It's a girl!" the doctor proclaimed, and handed the couple their child, wrapped in a white blanket.

Lucy held the little baby in her arms feeling more than just satisfied from all those hours of pain, but one of the purest forms of love, Motherhood.

"What should we name her?" Natsu said as he looked lovingly at his two most precious girls in his world.

"I was thinking Nashi..." Lucy said knowing the pink hair would most likely mean she'd be like her father.

"I love it…"

He stared at the child for a second before speaking again.

"How about I hold her while you get some well needed rest?!"

Natsu said with much eagerness, and Lucy couldn't resist his blushing smile.

"Alright! But only for an hour or two! I don't need that much sleep." Lucy said as she handed the little bundle gently to Natsu and almost immediately fell asleep.

Natsu looked down at the pink little girl in his arms and felt more pride and love that he had felt since he married Lucy. Nashi opened her chocolate brown eyes, clearly her mother's, and reached up at her father's face. Natsu pressed his face into the little baby and caused her to giggle a most adorable laugh.

"I know you are going to have me wrapped around your little finger baby girl" Natsu said wanting nothing more than this little girl's happiness and safety.


	2. The Future

Three days later

It was a sunny day and Lucy had finally been released from the hospital. At the moment Lucy and Natsu were taking Nashi over to the guild hall.

As soon as they had even opened the doors everyone freaked out. While this wasn't the first baby of the next generation it was still extremely exciting. Just last week Juvia and Gray had their twins Silver and Ame and about two years ago the first baby girl of the guild Erza and Jellal's daughter Rosemary was born. Meanwhile Levy was six months pregnant with her and Gajeel's baby girl

Everyone wanted to hold her much to Natsu's protest. He almost practically ripped off Gildarts remaining arm when Lucy gave Nashi to him. Though that didn't even compare to his feelings of worry when Cana took her even though she was completely sober. She gushed over the pink haired infant after all she was practically her aunt.

Everyone got a turn with her and Natsu eventually learned to relax a little bit after all of it.

Meanwhile master was just watching this all with pride. His once little guild was now growing even more, it all started when his great grandson Daimon was born about three years ago. Mira had been unknowingly pregnant shortly after her and Lauxus were married in secret, let's just say announcing a marriage during a war wouldn't have been the best timing. Now the little guy was almost four and had his father's attitude and mothers sweetness.

Then there was Evergreen and Elfman's child elkwood he was about a month older than than Rosemary and was quite the little sweetheart. Both the parents had gotten married the week before Erza and Jellal and of course like most the weddings in fairy tail was planned by Erza.

Then there was Cana who married Bacchus shortly after Lucy and Natsu were married. Needless to say it was quite a party with an unbelievable amount of booze for the two drunks. As for kids they didn't know when they were going to have them it all depended when they could get Cana to stop drinking. Also needless to say Gildarts was on the subject of children with them constantly for he wanted to have grandchildren and soon.

Lisanna and Bixlow were the last to be married in the guild. The two were quite a pair and unbeknownst to them were going to very pregnant and soon.

Over those years it seemed all had matured including Wendy who now looked like a real woman having a figure very similar to Lucy's though she was still quite short. Romeo had only become more muscular and quite tall just like his father looking like a true man. That wasn't the only thing that had grown a budding relationship was going on between them. They had been going out for a few months now and it seemed they were there to last.

Makarov was quite proud of his guild and was excited as to what the future would hold. It was then Makarov felt a tap on his knee causing him to look down.

"Gwampa!" Daimon said as he lifted his arms signaling he wanted to be picked up.

Makarov of course couldn't resist his great grandson and picked the tyke up. He sat him in his lap and hugged him tight to his chest causing him to have a huge smile on his face. At the moment all was peaceful and it looked like fairy tails future was quite bright.


	3. Monstrous Threat

Three months later

"Alright time for bed Nashi" Natsu said as he put his now three month old daughter in her crib.

Nashi looked confused and whined as she reached up her little arms for Natsu clearly wanting to be held longer by her daddy.

"Alright I guess a little longer couldn't hurt" Natsu said unable to resist picking up his baby girl.

"Natsu if you keep doing that she'll never get to sleep" Lucy said irritated in the doorway of the nursery.

"You're just jealous she's a daddy's girl" Natsu said tauntingly.

"Oh we'll see just how much of a daddy's girl she is when she's hungry, now please put her down" Lucy said as her come back.

"Fine" Natsu said reluctantly as he put her back in her crib.

Nashi whined once again and reached for her father.

"No no, Nashi it's time for bed" Natsu said with much reluctance as he kissed her on her forehead.

He went to the door and both parents said "good night Nashi" as they closed the door.

Nashi laid there in the dark and began to close her eyes. Both parents walked back into their bedroom and started their nightly routine. After doing so they both layed in bed contemplating their thoughts.

"Can you believe that it has already been three months since we brought her home" Natsu said reminiscing on that beautiful day.

"I know she's already growing up so fast" Lucy said with the same expression and thoughts.

"Pretty soon she'll already be walking and talking" Natsu said excitedly and also anxiously not wanting his daughter to grow up so fast.

"I know and going on jobs, making new friends, dating!".

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves" Natsu said nervously especially after the dddaiting part.

"So when do you want to start going on jobs again she is three months now" Lucy said knowing they couldn't stop working for much longer.

"I don't know the only problem would be finding someone to watch her because I don't think we should quite bring her along with us quite yet"

Natsu then started to get silly visions of him with a baby strapped to his back while he was fighting a monster.

"Of course not, hmmm maybe we could talk to the other guys about a babysitting circle, you know where we all trade going to work and watching everyone's kids"

"we can talk about it in the morning I'm tired, good night"

Natsu then yawned and embraced Lucy.

"Alright then, good night"

Meanwhile the large windows in Nashi's nursery slowly opened as wind blew through them. Who should appear from such an entrance, but the dark wizard Zeref as he stepped lightly from her window sill.

"So this is my niece" Zeref said as he approached the crib on the right side of the room.

Nashi felt the presence as her eyes fluttered open and looked at the strange man who looked slightly like her father but with black hair.

He then picked up the small infant into his arms.

Surprisingly Nashi didn't cry due to the fact she was to mesmerized by the man holding her wondering who he was.

Natsu felt something, something familiar and quite dark he got up and slowly left his bed making sure not to wake up Lucy. He slowly walked down the hallway and summoned some fire in his grasp and he opened the door with his free hand. The fire in his hand suddenly went out as a site of horror was before his eyes, his daughter was in the arms of his brother Zeref.

"Hello Natsu I see you sensed my presence" Zeref smirked.

"You put my daughter down before I rip you limb from limb" Natsu growled internally horrified at the site of his daughter in his enemy's grasp.

"Now now now, We wouldn't want to accidentally hurt little Nashi here would we, besides I have something else with me" Zeref said with a smirk as he presented the book of E.N.D.

Natsu looked even more shocked.

"how do you have that I've had it since you gave it to me four years ago" he said unable to think of how he got it.

"Oh I snuck it back a little while after you finished that fight four years ago allow me, to show you what I can do with it" Zeref said as he focused on the book.

Suddenly he felt immense amounts of pain.

"Lucy...!" Natsu could barely make it more than a whisper.

But he knew she heard his cry.

Natsu knew three things at this point one Zeref had broken into their house, two he the book of E.N.D with him, and three most horrifying of all he was holding their child as well.

Nashi wasn't crying, in fact she looked more surprised than anything, but Natsu still didn't trust Zeref at all.

Especially after he opened the curse book leaving Natsu sprawled on the floor in pain because of his demonic transformation.

"L-Lucy..." He called out again, weaker this time, as she burst through the door.

It didn't take her long to figure out what was happening, and she immediately took her keys out, changing into her Leo Star dress.

Worry filled the eyes of the parents. How could they let their child fall into the clutches of their greatest enemy.

Natsu saw the fear in his daughter's innocent little eyes.

Nashi couldn't see her daddy anymore she only saw a monster. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she wailed uncontrollably.

Her daddy that was always there for her was nowhere to be seen

Lucy could see his greatest fears coming to life.

But he was still blinded by rage and denial, fighting to stay and not to run. What could he do, get closer and risk hurting her, but that was a constant risk... No matter how hard he tried to get the book back from Zeref, his magic always took it away again. He lived in fear of himself, and he lived fearing that he would hurt his knew that he held two of his brothers greatest weakness in his hands.

Nashis crying only made Natsu angrier and demonic.

Lucy tried to hold and calm down Natsu but he struggled more.

"Please..." Lucy begged, just barely able to keep Natsu away.

"Fine..." Zeref sighed and set the child down back in her crib. "I hope you know that I do not wish to hurt her."

Natsu could tell that he was planning something, but his mind was still clouded.

Zeref smirked "But you still have a lesson to learn, brother" he said as he teleported away and was gone, just like that.

Lucy turned to Natsu, but he wasn't changing back. Lucy immediately ran towards her crying child after making sure her husband was still himself. It didn't take long for her to stop crying and sleep thankfully, but the two had an even bigger problem.

"I...I'm not changing back..." His voice echoed throughout the empty hallways of their home, sounding a bit more animalistic than normal.

Natsu couldn't stand this form, he never knew if his thoughts were his own, and he was barely recognisable.

"Lucy... I cant... Live like this-!" He said as he stared at his clawed hands, and the salt from his tears burned.

Natsu couldn't believe what he had become, a monster that couldn't even look at his daughter without scaring her. Natsu raced through his head with questions and possible answers as to why Zeref did this to him but nothing added up. He then felt a warm embrace and he turned his head to find Lucy hugging him and crying long streams of tears.

"You're not a monster you are Natsu, you are a dragon slayer, husband, and father of our daughter" Lucy said trying to be encouraging.

"No matter how long it takes we will find out how to turn you back and make you the pink haired goofball we all know and love" she said with a sad determined voice.

She smiled. "But I still love you no matter what."

Natsu nodded but he still couldn't believe it. He was now just a weapon for destruction, something for Zeref to play with.

"Thank you..." He looked down again at his claws and questioned would he ever be able to hold his daughter again?


	4. Taken

The next morning the both of them left to porlyusicas house in the forest.

Natsu was shrouded in a large long cloak as to conceal the wings and not to be noticed by the town.

They left Nashi with Erza knowing how well she did with Nashi already having her two year old Rosemary. They also knew if Zeref returned for Nashi that Erza would have no problem protecting her, plus their usual babysitter Happy was off on his honeymoon with Charla

When they arrived at porlyusica's they showed Natsu's form to her immediately, and as she looked him over told him she would need some blood work. As she drew blood from Natsu's hot body Natsu sat hoping and praying he would get some answers, but there was nothing she could do.

Even if there was a spell to reverse it, the magic would instantly kill Natsu. It was what kept him alive, and he was incredibly unstable. He could lose control, or become more demonic if he wasn't careful, and he wasn't. Thankfully he made it back to his house where Lucy was.

Lucy had went home early after they got to porlyusicas. At the moment she was holding a sleeping Nashi when Natsu entered through the door.

Natsu looked at his daughter longing to hold her. He wanted to take her in his arms but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Did she say anything" Lucy inquired hopefully.

Natsu conveyed all Porlyusica told him and Lucy started to feel the happiness sucked right out of her.

"It...still hurts..." He didn't know what else to say. Natsu knew Zeref was planning something, and he knew it was something he wanted no part of.

Lucy wished she could do more to help. She wished she could say that everything would be okay, and that he'd be fine.

But that was a lie, proven by his screams of pain which woke up their child.

"Natsu..." Lucy said with much concern.

He looked up and growled but turned away, as if fighting his own will.

"...r...un..." Natsu half growled.

Natsu's will to kill grew more as he felt more of a hated presence.

Before Lucy could even get up to run. There was a small purple flash and her arms felt empty.

Low and behold there was Zeref with the book of END and Nashi in his grasp once again.

"If you won't attack me for your own creation and purpose then how about for you daughter" Zeref said with a smirk.

Natsu could hardly control himself, and Lucy was just the same.

"If you're ready to complete your purpose all you need do is come to the old ruins of Tartarus. But if you aren't going to do it and you don't come by sunset, I will make you normal again but at the cost of your daughter whom I shall transfer your demon powers to."

Zeref explanation brought absolute horror to Natsu and Lucy.

"He can barely control himself..." Lucy looked calm and collected, even though she was the opposite.

"I'm calling your bluff. I know you'll do anything to die, but your magic still keeps him alive, not to mention so does his curse magic. You can't transfer his demonic powers."

"Very observant Mrs. Heartfillia. I cannot transfer his, but I can change her completely. Also about your husband dying, you know I must choose one." Zeref evilly laughed.

He then left again, just as Natsu was about to attack him. He couldn't even think straight all he could think of was revenge. He growled, and Lucy jumped to calm him, but it was no use. Natsu wasn't himself anymore, and he wouldn't be until Zeref was dead even though he knew he would die as well.

"Natsu!"

She ran and kept calling but he didn't answer. So she got her fluer de twa and hit him.

Natsu immediately turned around as Lucy stomped towards him.

"Will you stop, and listen for a second we need a plan!

"Our daughter is once again in the clutches of one of the most insane dark wizards, and you want me to wait!"

"You think I'm any more happy about this than you, I had my own daughter ripped from my arms because I was unable to protect her, but going in without a plan will only get more people killed" Lucy said with a mix of emotions.

"Alright I'm sorry so tell me the plan" Natsu said apologetically.

He growled again and held his head in his claws. Everything was starting to blur again, and he feared that he would lose control permanently this time.

"Hey, it'll be okay... We'll get her back..." Lucy said as her eyes began to have a devious look in them.

"H-how? Maybe you'll get her back... But I'm fated to die… But... Maybe that's a good thing. Nashi will never see her father has a monster..." He laughed dryly

Natsu stopped out of shock as Lucy slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say that do you really think Nashi or I would ever not want to see you again" Lucy said in anger.

"Do you think I can go at it alone raising Nashi knowing she would never again no the loving and caring father she had, you have to live for the both of us we both need you" Lucy said in tears.

Natsu reached out a claw and wiped away the tears of Lucy's face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you again or Nashi if I did I would never forgive myself" Natsu said as hot tears fell down his face.

"Don't worry I've got a plan to prevent all of this from happening, but you need to trust me" Lucy said as she stared at Natsu.

" Alright I trust you" Natsu said hoping she knew what she was doing.

"Alright, then let's go get our girl back!" Lucy said with determination

He nodded, and for the first time ever he was able to smile in etherious form. But a sense of dread still hung over him. Demonic thoughts were starting to intrude his brain again.

Except it was worse this time.

'They'll always be afraid of you.'

'You don't need them.'

'Fulfil your purpose.'


	5. Demonic Battle

As Zeref sat at the old throne of Mard Greer he looked around at the ruins of the once powerful dark guild he thought of all he created. He had made powerful demons, large countries, and a powerful royal guard and now one was dust.

Suddenly a wine brought him out of his daze as he saw Nashi start to squirm from her slumber. She then proceeded to cry out of longing for mama and papas warm embrace.

Zeref began slowly rock her, and softly shush her like he had done for Natsu many times when they were little.

"You must miss your parents terribly" he said in a calm soothing voice.

"Come sundown however you won't even remember them all you will have is the urge to kill me" he continued as Nashi stopped crying and simply looked at him confused at his statement.

She looked scared a second later, and then started crying for her parents like she understood what he meant.

"Maybe you will..." He sighed. "But Natsu didn't remember anything before so why should you?"

At the mention of her father, Nashi cried harder.

"Oh? Are you remembering the last time you saw him?" Zeref smirked. "Would you like to look like that too? Or should I make it worse and more... Fitting?"

"Change one little hair on her head, and I'll give you a fate worse than death" Natsu growled angrily.

As the crying baby looked at the strange looking person standing in front of her she began to finally realize that it was her papa, and she began to motion her grabbing hands at him.

"Don't worry baby girl daddy's going to get you back home soon" Natsu said happily realizing that his daughter wasn't crying over the monster in front of her, but the fact her daddy was in front of her and not holding her.

She soon was able to smile again and happily babbled "Da..."

Zeref smirked.

"Maybe I should make her etherious for look like yours. Your initials would be the same as well, but since you came here before the sun set I'll keep to our agreement" Zeref said disappointingly while setting a Nashi down on the throne.

"But if you don't defeat me I'll have to make a more powerful END 2"

"Believe me that won't be happening, and this time we won't just leave you in an easily accessible cell"

"So now you're happy looking like this" Zeref scoffed

"Hey it doesn't scare my baby girl anymore, and it could be useful to scare away boys when she's older" Natsu said now sounding more and more like himself.

He laughed "But you shouldn't forget that I still control you." Zeref's eyes turned red and he held up the Book of E.N.D.

"I could change your form to be just as animalistic as Jackal's!" The black Mage laughed in amusement, and Natsu stepped back as the voices came back.

This wasn't part of the plan. He looked around and blacked out.

"Zeref what did you do to him?!"

Lucy's voice.

Nashi's screams.

This... Monster... Wasn't her father.

"Lucy I don't know how much control I've got left I want you to take Nashi and get out of here make sure she sees none of this" Natsu said with a much more monsteresque voice.

Lucy reluctantly nodded and ran for Nashi, but was forced back by a purple barrier. She pounded and pounded on it as she reached for her wailing child, she felt more and more useless at the fact she couldn't comfort or reach her child.

"I'd prefer if she saw it all and cowers at the very mention of her father" Zeref laughed insanely

Everything hurt. He was sore, and being beat from the inside. Natsu shook as his thoughts were being taken away from him. Replaced with violent instinct. He fought to keep his thoughts. But again it was no use. "L-Lu-cy... R...un..."

But she didn't she came closer.

"You can fight this! We love you... Don't give up!"

After she said that she kissed him and light came from the couple. After a few minutes of blinding light low and behold there was Lucy and a now normal Natsu.

"What is this" Zeref said shocked an emotion he didn't feel often.

"The ultimate magic...Love a magic that most people have but don't use" Lucy said happy to see her husband back to normal and smiling.

"while it didn't get rid of END it stopped his etherious form" Lucy said proudly.

"Yay and now I'm going to defeat you and take back my daughter with the power igneel gave me not you" Natsu proclaimed to Zeref with pride

"I think you forget..." Zeref scowled, and stared at their child. "He is END and my demon. I still control him, and you cannot reverse that." He smirked. "He'd die."

Natsu screamed again as another wave of pain took him over, and his thoughts were instantly taken from him.

"Try your little trick again, Mrs. Heartfillia! It won't work."

Lucy watched her husband start to transform again and flashbacks from the war played throughout her mind. She was scared the claw marks on her arms constantly reminded her, but Lucy truly loved him still.

"No not this time I'm not giving in"Natsu said as he started to stand up. "I'm not going to live with your threats anymore" he yelled as his transformation started to stop.

"Fire Dragon Roooaaarrr" Natsu yelled sending a large blast of fire at Zeref.

Not expecting this Zeref tumbled back as the book went flying behind him. Zeref recovered and sent a blast of black magic at Natsu.

"It's not up to you." The black Mage smiled, and sent a blast of magic back to the book, making Natsu scream in pain. "You're mine. And I control you."

Zeref's voice was so calm, and he stood up as Natsu changed fully again.

"This time, you can't change back. Not for a while anyway. The strain would exhaust your body and you would die."

"N...o..."

"You can deny it all you like, little brother, but you'll see that my words are true."

Lucy then steeped forwards. "Please... Leave him alone! Find a will to live again...!" Lucy sighed. "You... Have a family..."

"No I don't. They're all dead." Zeref's eyes turned blood red, and Natsu- END charged for them.

Nashi cried in fear. Lucy did in her head, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Natsu held himself back, and it took all his energy. He wasn't even able to sudden stall sent Zeref flying back again, giving Natsu control again.

"No you don't you created me but I am not your plaything" Natsu said quietly. " I think I know why you were cursed not only because you tried to bring back the dead but because he knew you would treat them like this and so he made it so you could truly value life" Natsu said as he started to turn back.

"Lucy now like we planned " Natsu screamed

Natsu felt the intense pain and his etheriouse form shot right back

"I told you." Zeref smiled weakly. "If you change back fully you'll die."

Lucy stared at him. "It'll be okay..." She smiled. "Now just like old times!"

Natsu nodded, but he still wasn't used to this. It was so much worse than before, but he could do this for her.

"Star Dress: Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted

Natsu charged once again at Zeref as Lucy released a charged arrow. Nashi watched in awe at the combined power of her parents. She wasn't scared anymore, surprisingly after seeing them fight it calmed her down. But then she started crying for a different reason. The sun was going down, but how would she know that it was significant?

"And now my... Insurance!" Zeref smirked, and Natsu turned towards Nashi.

"No..." He growled.

Natsu knocked him 50 feet away.

"Star Dress: Virgo" Lucy screamed in fear of her child.

Lucy summoned chains and sent them at Zeref. The chains began to wrap tightly around Zeref's torso, but he still didn't stop screaming not even Natsu could calm her down. A chrysalis began to form around her. Both parents tried to run to their child as images of Hitodama appeared in their head but stopped yet again by a purple barrier.

The chrysalis was complete "It will take a few minutes for the transformation to be completed but as long as you can't get to her it can't be stopped" Zeref proudly proclaimed.

Natsu lost it Zeref was torturing his family, it was too far. He growled and charged towards Zeref, losing all sense of reason Zeref would pay. Natsu hit Zeref with all the force he could sending him toward a large pile of rubble.

"Star Dress: Leo" Lucy summoned out of the scariest thing ever motherly rage.

She knew she was running out of magic power but no one was going to hurt her baby. She then stopped, realising that she was letting herself be blinded by rage. Someone still needed to look after Nashi, and that was her. She knelt down by the throne where her child was.

"You'll be okay..." Lucy smiled softly. "I promise... You'll be fine, just like your father."

His roars of rage in the background didn't help her cause, but it was evident that Nashi would survive. Natsu flew up into the sky and made a full force charge for Zeref. Zeref stood there ready to embrace the sweet sweet release of death. Natsu got closer and closer and that gave him time to clear his thoughts. Natsu realized he was giving Zeref exactly what he wanted. He couldn't die he had to be their for Nashi.

He stopped much to Zeref's fear and yelled "Lucy now it's the time to use it".

Lucy knew what he meant and began to recite an stepped back from her child and recited Urano Metria, then Zeref fell to the ground, unconscious. Natsu fell too, his body too exhausted to fly anymore, but he was awake.

"Is... Nashi... Okay...?" He could barely speak, and it sounded more like a growl, but Lucy still shook her head.

"I don't know..."

Then they hear her cry or growl. She looked worse than any demon form Zeref forced Natsu into.

"N...o..."

"Hahahahahaha now look at your child, she is now my official play thing" Zeref laughed hysterically as he woke up.

Lucy cried as she felt the guilt of a most ultimate failure and Natsu just collapsed to his knees his head to the ground.

"Let me make one change though" Zeref said as he waved his hand.

"Nooooooo!" Natsu and Lucy both screamed.

Suddenly Nashi began to grow and turned into Hitodama right before their eyes. She screamed as her body twisted and distorted, growing into an older-more demonic version of herself. But she was still a child, and didn't know anything, except for the demonic instincts invading her head. Nashi finally looked up, but she only recognised two of the people crowded around her the demon and her creator.

"Now my creation destroy these two, and then fulfill your true purpose" Zeref commanded.

Nashi lost it and attacked Lucy first sending her flying in the air and then processed toward Natsu pinning him to the ground. Her movements were awkward, like she wasn't used to her body, especially the wings claws and tail. Nashi would occasionally cry out in pain too.

"Z...eref... Please..." Natsu could barely move, he felt so weak, much less talk. "Le...ave... Her... A...lone... T...ake... Me in...stead..."

The black Mage smiled. "Maybe experimenting on END could be my new will to live. Come with me and I'll leave them alone permanently. Of course..." He laughed a bit. "I'll always let you visit."

Nashi stepped back, and fell to the floor, slowly changing back into a child, a demon child.

Lucy quickly caught her. "Natsu... Don't do this...!"

"I.. Wi..ll to... Sa...ve... Yo...u..."

He looked so broken, but he still smiled.

"See... Ya... Later... Luce!"

Zeref smirked and sealed the Book of END, trapping Natsu inside as well.

"OOOHH and I'll also be taking this" he said as he waved his hand.

Once again Nashi was ripped away from Lucy's arms.

Lucy collapsed onto her knees everything she cared about was taken from her.

"Noooooooo please not my child please, you said you would leave us alone if Natsu went with you!" Lucy cried mightily.

"Well when he said them I thought he meant everything that's not mine, and this little demonic munchkin is mine now" Zeref said with cruelty all in his voice

"Please..."

But he was already gone.

Lucy cried all night, only looking up when she heard the sound of flapping wings, but it was just a bird. Days past, and she became more depressed, hoping that her child and husband were at least treated well. But they weren't.


	6. Experimentation

Before Zeref ever experimented with Nashi he had to make sure Natsu was in his book. This was because he never told Natsu he took Nashi. While he never separated them both being in cells next to each other they never even knew the other was there

Until one day while he was out being experimented he heard the infant's crying due to her seeing him being tortured from the cell window. Natsu was weak, but still could recognise her cry. It had been weeks, and he was changed forever after constant experimentation and being sealed for so long. Zeref never changed him back human, and at this point he wasn't sure that he could be human again. He couldn't even make out words his throat was so sore, and he was even beginning to go insane. But the cry set him over the edge, and whatever Zeref do to him was immediately put into effect. He whined as pain racked his form. Natsu was going to save her, and go home. He let out a roar and lashed out everywhere, breaking glass and various torture devices. His body was sore and he couldn't move. Was he going to die. Exhaustion took him over and everything hurt.

It was then he thought he saw a ghost and the more he hurt the more he saw the ghost only it wasn't human it looked like a dragon it looked like ... Igneel.

"Natsu you need to get yourself, my granddaughter, and the book of END out of here" igneel said

"But how there's no way out" Natsu said in pain.

"I still have a little power, I can give you the temporary ability to turn into a dragon but only for about 15 minutes this will also shut down your etherious form" igneel said warningly.

"But even if we escape Zeref will still haunt us and what about Nashi and I can't kill him without dying" Natsu said almost crying.

"Then you must seal him in a special portal if you and Lucy do another unison raid you can focus it into a portal to another dimension with celestial magic, then seal it with the intense heat of dragon slayer magic, and Nashi will return back to normal when he is sealed because she was not born of Zeref" Igneel instructed wisely

"Is this really all possible igneel" Natsu questioned.

"Yes my son, now we will officially never meet again, but you will officially be free of Zeref and be able to live happily forever with your family. So I say goodbye my son and tell my granddaughter grandpa igneel loves her" igneel said as he faded away and shot out an orb of red light.

"Goodbye dad thank you for everything, I love you" Natsu said to the last of Igneels ghost.

The red orb entered Natsu and he felt the power rushing through him as he grew ten times his size the wings growing bigger and his bones changing shape. Natsu had become a dragon and he knew what he needed to do. First he knocked Zeref unconscious and proceeded to collect the book of end. He then destroyed the cell of his daughter and carefully picked her up in his giant claw and flew out of the prison and to his Lucy.

Lucy stood at the cliffs of the guild hall depressed as the wind blew through her hair.

"Lu I'm sure they will be back at some point." Levy said trying to comfort her friend.

"I've been alone for almost a week now and they haven't come back." Lucy said already in tears.

"Lu I know you miss them but-" Levy said but was interrupted.

"How would you feel if Gajeel and Emma were taken?" Lucy practically yelled.

"Well distraught and exactly as you feel I guess."Levy said still shocked from the yell.

"Exactly I just need to be alone for a while" Lucy said looking down.

"Alright" Levy said sadly as she walked away.

Natsu had one thing on his mind find Lucy.

Nashi was finally able to get some sleep, so he left her in her room, still worried that he failed her, and that she'd never be human again of course they would still love her.

Lucy decided to walk back home and as she did her eyes looked at the canal, she thought of jumping and never coming out. As she got closer to the edge of the canal she extended a foot out. She prepared to plunge in when she heard a shout.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out.

Lucy felt herself freeze could it be, could it really be.

"Lucy don't jump!" Natsu yelled louder.

Lucy turned around and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Natsu sprint towards her. She ran to her husband and jumped into his arms.

Natsu caught her as they spun around, him carrying her bride style. They kissed more passionately than they ever did before.

"I.. Missed.. You so... Much" Lucy sobbed while trying to catch her breath.

"I did too" Natsu said as tears rushed through his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me again" Lucy yelled

"I won't as long as I live" Natsu said as they kissed again.

As they broke from their kiss Lucy realized something "where's Nashi" Lucy panicked as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"She was really tired so I put her in her crib, do want to see her" Natsu said as if it were obvious.

"Yes" Lucy yelled excitedly wanting to see her little girl again.


	7. Taken Again

Both ran to the house and up the stairs. They slowly opened the door to find an empty crib with a note in it.

SHES MY EXPERIMENT NOW AND MY NEW END HOPE YOU BOTH ARE HAPPY - ZEREF

Lucy held the note out, but as soon as Natsu touched it, pain racked through his body again, and he felt worse than his weeks in Zeref's lab.

Lucy held him. "It'll be... Okay..." She sounded worse than before. "W-e... Can fix this..."

Erza and Gray soon burst through the door.

They always checked on Lucy durning the days Natsu was gone, but heard that she was more distressed than usual so we're more inclined to quickly check on her.

"Lucy! What happened?!" Erza knew if her situation, and was even more surprised to see Natsu unconscious in her arms.

"I... Do...nt know..." She could barley speak through her tears. "H..e too..k Nas..hi Ag...ain..."

Gray stepped back. It was only after a long battle against Zeref that he was convinced END wasn't evil. He wasn't going to get mixed up in this again, especially not after what happened with Invel.

"You don't think he'll go after any of the rest of our children" Erza panicked instantly thinking of Rosemary.

"Who knows our entire next generation of fairy tail members could be in danger and I'm not repeating last time so I'm out" Gray yelled as he started to walk out.

"What if it was Juvia or the twins Gray would you give up like this" Natsu said as he gained back consciousness.

"Gray, Invel isn't around you don't need to worry about it, but if we never get Nashi back we will have an uncontrollable END on our hands" Lucy said trying to convince Gray.

"Alright, I'll do it but not for lame brain over there, but because I know if Nashi were either of the twins I would fight till I was dead"Gray said in his usual gruff.

"Alright then it's agreed we go after Zeref. Well I'm going to head out first to get him weakened" Natsu said as he jumped out the window and released his etherious form and flew away.

"Natsu wait" Lucy cried out all but to late. "You're just as hot headed as ever"Lucy said not surprised.


	8. Seal

Natsu could feel that something was wrong it wasn't supposed to hurt anymore, and since when could he switch into Etherious form by himself?!

If only he had listen to Lucy… Natsu tried to turn back, but his wings wouldn't listen. It was too late now his first and most important thing to think about was Nashi. He flew at full speed and figured he would have to banish Zeref like igneel said to turn back.

Zeref slowly walked through the desert with the infant demon in his arms. He thought of all he could do with her, and how he now had another puppet under his control.

Suddenly a boom came from behind him. He turned around to find Natsu there.

"Well hello brother so you did all that just to look like this again" Zeref said with a laugh

"You put my daughter down because after this you will never leave me defenseless to protect her again" Natsu said as he looked at his sleeping baby girl.

Zeref smirked.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Natsu didn't move he couldn't especially since Zeref now had full control of him. Except his mind was free it was like a prison.

"Once again brother you rush in and end up giving me all control" Zeref said tauntingly.

Suddenly a giant spear came flying at him and he lost focus. "Luckily we are there to bail him out" Erza said with much pride in here giant's armor.

"Now hand over Nashi and no one gets hurt" Gray said as his demon marks covered his body.

"Well what would be the fun in that" Zeref mocked as he sent a black magic blast.

"END, take care of them for me!" He smirked as wind wrapped around him and he disappeared.

Natsu turned around and couldn't control his actions. Natsu charged but gray shielded them with ice.

"You guys need to get out of here" Natsu growled as he charged yet again.

"No I'm not losing you and Nashi again. Star Dress: Virgo!" Lucy summoned.

Suddenly chains wrapped around Natsu and he couldn't move. Gray froze him up to his neck. Lucy walked up to him.

"No Luc please don't I'll hurt you again" Natsu yelled with fear.

"Just trust me" Lucy said as she leaned in and kissed him. Just like last time the glow came and Natsu was normal again.

Zeref returned and said "you really think that will work again". Zeref waved the hand that wasn't holding Nashi, but nothing happened.

"What why isn't it working" Zeref yelled as he kept waving his hand.

"you see Zeref last time you had access to the book to make him END and control him, but now you don't have it" Lucy said with a victorious smile.

Zeref was just shocked as his greatest weapon was taken away from him.

"I still have this" Zeref said as he threw Nashi and made her transform into Hitodama again.

This time she was crying while fighting. She didn't know why she was doing this and it hurt all over. "Ma...da..." She didn't know what to do! She was trapped… Her mind went blank and all that was in her head was her masters orders destroy them. Nashi attacked with an intense fire blast which Erza blocked with her fire empress armor.

Everyone froze they didn't know what to do how could they attack a baby no matter how they looked.

Natsu and Lucy were even more confused could they attack their daughter and hurt her again.

Nashi couldn't stop and then she punched Natsu fifty feet away yet she had this terrible feeling afterwards.

"I'm sorry to do this Nashi I hope you and your parents can forgive me" Gray said as he froze Nashi completely over.

"Gray what did you do!" everyone shouted as tears fell from their eyes.

The ice around her shattered and Nashi fell to the ground and she reduced back to an infant.

"Well little miss it appears we have a lot of training and experimenting to do" Zeref said as he picked her up and turned to leave.

"No not again! Lucy now the unison raid!" Natsu yelled at Lucy.

"What no we'll hurt Nashi " Lucy said with tears in her eyes shocked by what Natsu asked for.

"Just trust me!" Natsu yelled.

"Alright" Lucy said as they joined hands.

Both summoned the rest of their power and knew exactly what to say.

"Open Celestial Dragon Sealed Gate!"

After their spell, Natsu quickly ran to get his child back. She still wasn't human, but he didn't care, he would still love her. "Lucy..." He smiled and looked and her, laughing at her confused face. "Zeref is gone."

She then realised that Natsu also held the Book of END in his hands.

"This is for you."

After Natsu took the book smoke began to swirl around the infant he was holding and she was eventually not able to be seen. At first everyone was worried but then the smoke went into the book and revealed a once again happy and human Nashi

The book opened and revealed a second chapter that read NASHI.

Now just like her dad Nashi was connected to the book, but luckily not Zeref.

Natsu lifted his child into the air and said with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face "welcome back baby girl" .

Nashi giggled and reached for her daddy. Natsu took her close to his face and kissed her. He was happy see her soft white squishy skin, chocolate brown eyes, and pink hair. Though he could have cared less for that she could still be a demon he was just happy to see her smile again.

The E.N.D


End file.
